plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Far Future - Day 15
For the Chinese version of the level, see Far Future - Day 15 (Chinese version). :For the Chinese version of this level before the v1.8 update, see Far Future - Day 15 (Chinese version: pre-1.8). |image = Far Future - Day 15.png |Type = Save Our Seeds |Flag = Two |Zombie = |FR = A Far Future pinata |NR = A money bag |Objective 1 = Survive and protect the endangered plants |before = Far Future - Day 14 |after = Far Future - Day 16}} Dialogue (Crazy Dave appears) Crazy Dave: Protect those Citrons! Crazy Dave: It takes a lot of pulp to stand your ground like that. (Crazy Dave leaves) Difficulty There are Citrons the player must protect that are extremely close to the right side of the lawn. The player, however, is given plenty of time to defend these Citrons. The player should not forget about other lanes either. The biggest threat in this level are the huge amounts of Robo-Cone Zombies. Using heavy/splash-damage plants like Winter Melon shall help the player beat this level. Waves 2 3 4 |zombie2 = 1 2 3 4 |zombie3 = 5 2 3 4 |note3 = 100% Plant Food |zombie4 = 1 5 |zombie5 = 2 3 4 |note5 = 400%/7 Plant Food |zombie6 = 5 1 |zombie7 = 2 3 4 |note7 = 600%/7 Plant Food |zombie8 = 2 3 4 |note8 = First flag |zombie9 = 1 5 |note9 = 600%/7 Plant Food |zombie10 = 2 3 4 |zombie11 = 1 5 |note11 = 600%/7 Plant Food |zombie12 = 2 4 3 |zombie13 = 2 4 |zombie14 = 1 3 5 |zombie15 = 1 2 3 4 5 |note15 = 100% Plant Food |zombie16 = 2 4 1 3 5 |note16 = Final flag}} Strategies Strategy 1 :Created by *'Required plants:' **Twin Sunflower **Laser Bean **Winter Melon **Potato Mine **E.M.Peach **Cherry Bomb **Tall-nut **Spikerock (if you have eight seed slots) *Start the level as if it were a regular level. The Citrons will take care of the first few zombies in the rows that they are in. *Use defensive plants such as Wall-nuts and Infi-nuts to defend the Citrons and use the Power Tiles to your advantage. Use Plant Food if possible. *Be careful of machined zombies. Use an E.M.Peach to stun them or a Cherry Bomb to blow them up. Do not forget to take care of the Infi-nuts. Strategy 2 (if you have seven seed slots) |suggested = (one of them in place of ) (to replace if desired, or with eighth seed slot)| This strategy only requires little to no instances of messing things up, or else it can cost you dearly. Otherwise, the level is fairly easy. #Get sun-producers on either the orange or cyan Power Tiles as soon as possible. The red Power Tiles are okay to use, but the zombies might eat the rightmost Twin Sunflower, and you will use that tile later on. #Let the first few zombies get defeated by the Citrons. #Some zombies will appear in the rows without Citrons. Try to defeat the earliest zombies with Potato Mines and if needed, Laser Beans. #Grab Plant Food and use it on the Power Tiles where two sun-producers are. #Put Infi-nuts to the right of the Citrons. Aim for a whole column. #Plant Laser Beans in the two leftmost columns, sun-producers in columns three and four, Infi-nuts in columns five and eight, and Citrons in columns six and seven. #If Jetpack Zombies appear, blow them away with Blover. It will save you valuable Citron projectiles. #Once the machines appear, use the E.M.Peach on them as much as possible. Its effect lasts a third as long as its recharge. #Put Plant Food on the red Power Tiles. You will get two shields and a destructive laser. Keep replenishing it. Of course, Plant Food is not required to beat this level using this strategy, even if skipping to Far Future from Ancient Egypt.}} Strategy 3 :Created by *'Required plants:' ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (if you have eighth seed slot) *'Notes' #Jetpack Zombie can fly over all plants. Use Banana Launcher to kill them. *'Procedure' #Place Gold Bloom immediately on the lawn. The Gold Bloom will also help with Banana Launchers later. #Start placing Twin Sunflowers on the first column. #Plant a Sweet Potato in front of the endangered Citron in the middle lane. #Place a Lava Guava in front of the Sweet Potato to kill zombies. #On the first and fifth rows, place Aloe on the second column. #Place Chard Guard in front of the Aloes. This should stall zombies indefinitely because the Aloes regrow its leaves. #Continue to place Lava Guava in front of the Sweet Potato. #If you have an adequate amount of sun, place Banana Launchers down behind the endangered Citrons. #Use Banana Launchers to kill potentially dangerous Jetpack Zombies. Banana Launchers can also be used to heavily damage Robo-Cone Zombies in front of the Sweet Potatoes. #When you reach the last wave, you can use Plant Food on the Banana Launchers to kill many zombies. Power Tiles can help with this. This strategy will always work and will never lose any lawn mowers. Plant Food is not needed but will alleviate the zombie horde and save sun. Gallery FR FF D15.png|First time reward FF15D 1.png|The first part of the dialogue at the start of the level FF15D 2.png|Second part Screenshot_2015-06-28-18-44-50.png|First flag by Screenshot_2015-06-28-18-46-58.png|Final flag by ThisUserLikesOreo Screenshot_2015-06-28-18-47-52.png|Finished by ThisUserLikesOreo ThoughtThisWouldNotWorkButItDid.jpg|By FF - Day 15 (PG234).png|By PvZ2_Stragety_FF 15.png|By Screenshot_2016-09-15-13-44-08.png|By Far Future - Day 15.PNG|By SOFF15.PNG|By FF-15 by WeebishlyDone.png|By Walkthroughs Far Future Day 15 - Save our Seeds I - Plants vs Zombies 2 Far Future Day 15 - Plants vs Zombies 2 Its About Time Plants vs. Zombies 2 Survive and protect plants - Far Future Day 15 (Ep.250)|By How would you rate Far Future - Day 15's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Brain Busters Category:Save Our Seeds Category:Levels with two flags Category:Levels with pre-placed plants